New Years
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Branch and Poppy ring in the new year together. Human AU Broppy fluff.


**Some end of the year fluff because reasons XD. You all can blame the random and sudden Trolls kick for this.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG91*~*~*~*~**

New Years Eve, the night before the new year began with the drop of a huge, confetti filled ball and the source of loud and crazy parties held across the world. One such party happening in the small city known as Trollington, fondly known as Troll Town. The mayor's house was alight with decorations, more having been added to the already overflowing Christmas decorations. Strings of colorful LED's blinked in patterns, spotlights flashed and pulsed, even the pool lights were turned to their fullest settings, the water changing to all shades of the rainbow to the beat of the blaring music playing.

Mayor Peppy had always thrown a party for New Years and it only got bigger and louder the older his daughter, Poppy, got. Food, drinks, entertainment, nothing was out of the question as they brought in the new year with a bang and that made it the most looked forward to party of the year. But not everyone enjoyed the blaring, headache inducing music and groups of wildly dancing people, not to mention those couples that couldn't wait till midnight to begin making out.

Upstairs, sitting in a window seat overlooking the backyard, book in hand, was one such individual. Tan skin, blue eyes and dark blue hair (courtesy of his girlfriend), the young man known as Branch turned a page before glancing at his watch. 11:35, he should have plenty of time to finish this chapter before braving the party once more to go find Poppy before the ball dropped. He still couldn't believe somedays that the pink haired whirlwind he had a crush since middle school was his girlfriend now, it had been a crazy last few months.

She may still be all cupcakes and rainbows, while he could still be a paranoid, pessimistic jerk somedays but they made it work and he was in a better place because of her. Just thinking of the bright, colorful and caring young woman made him smile fondly as he read, even if he did have to suffer though her insane parties now. At least she allowed him to come hide in her childhood bedroom after a few hours of socializing, crowds still weren't a thing for him.

Suddenly the door opened, _"Take a sip of my secret potion! I'll make you fall in love~ For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough! Boy, you belong to me~! I got the recipe, And it's called black magic~!"_

And speak of the glitter covered devil, here she was, singing as she sashayed over, _"Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine! It's a spell that can't be broken, It'll keep you up all night! Boy, you belong to me~!"_ She winked at him, _"I got the recipe, And it's called black magic~!"_

She then happily plunked herself in his lap with a giggle, "Hi, Honey~!"

Rolling his eyes at her antics, Branch returned to his book, "Hi, Poppy."

Giving a mock gasp, Poppy poked his chest, "That's it? Just a 'Hi, Poppy'? No, 'Oh, hello, my Love!' or 'I've missed you so much!' or 'Where have you been, my darling Cupcake?!'" She leaned back, dramatically throwing an arm over her eyes.

Branch gave her a flat look over the top of his book, "One: When have I ever talked like that? And two: How drunk are you?"

"Oh, pssh! I'm barely buzzed, you ol' fuddy-duddy. But I am high on life! The new year is around the corner and the party's been fantastic! Of course it'd be even better if _someone_ would come join~ It's almost midnight."

"I know, I was just about to come find you when I finished this chapter, " He glanced over at his watch again, "It's only eleven forty-six, plenty of time."

The future mayor-to-be pouted at her boyfriend before leaning heavily on his chest, causing him to hold his book closer to his face, "But Braaanch! Pleeease? I wanted to have one last dance with you before the new year." She lowed the offending novel down so she could see his face, auburn eyes held wide, "Pleeease? With sugar and whip cream and sprinkles on top?"

Branch stared back impassively for all of five seconds before sighing, "Fiiine..." He could hardly ever deny her when she made that face, it really wasn't fair.

"Yay!" Poppy cheered, quickly pressing her lips against his before hopping up, "Let's go!"

"Ah! Poppy! Wait!" Branch cried as he dragged up and out of the safety of the bedroom by the deceitfully strong woman.

Cringing as the full force of the music hit his ears, the blue haired young man let his eager girlfriend pull him downstairs and into the throng of party-goers. Weaving expertly around the guests, Poppy continued to pull Branch toward the main dance floor where a mass of bodies pulsated to the beat. As the pinkette forged their way to good spot she jumped up and down, waving at Suki to cue the song she requested.

Branch watched all this unable, and unwilling, to fight the urge to smile fondly at her. She then spun around with a bright grin as the music, slightly lower than the previous bass filled mix, began to play. Huffing a quiet laugh, Branch rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, of course she would choose this one.

Poppy swayed, holding his hand before beginning to sing along, _"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks, Just tryna find ya. I've been like a maniac, insomniac. Five steps behind you. Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit. Check please."_ She waved her hand in the air before stepping close and tapping her finger against his chest, _"Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams~ Much more than a Grammy award. That's how much you mean to me."_

Branch wrapped his other arm around her waist as he adjusted their hand hold and began to sway with her. Poppy gave him an expectant look as she mouthed the chorus, waiting for him to join in. Shaking his head, Branch spun her around as she proudly sang the next part by herself before pulling her back in.

 _"You can't help but turn them heads, Knockin' them dead, Dropping like flies around you,"_ He began, Poppy giving a happy hop in his arms, _"If I get your body close, not letting go. Hoping you're about to tell them other guys they can lose your number, You're done. They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk. Like a TV show playing reruns, Every chance I get, I'm a turn you on."_

As they continued, the rest of the world fell away as they danced. Spinning away from him, Poppy danced back to the beat, giving her all to the song as she did with everything else, _"Can't seem to stop you from running, running, Through my, through my mind, mind."_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning widely. _"Just keep it coming, coming, Til I make you mine, mine."_

Smiling back, Branch spun them around, _"You've got that something, something, I wanna be with girl."_

 _"I wanna be with boy!"_

 _"You're my greatest hit girl!"_

 _"You're my greatest hit boy!"_

 _"Just say this is it girl~"_

 _"Hey baby, Oooh Yeeeaaah~!"_ Poppy sang cheerfully as she threw her head back.

Continuing to harmonize, Branch twirled her out, skirt flowing around her legs before she returned to him, eyes bright with happiness. Holding each other close, they finished the song with foreheads touching. The rest of the party then suddenly came back into focus as people applauded them, however it didn't last long as Mayor Peppy came up to the stage with a mic.

"Attention, Everyone! Attention! It's almost midnight and the countdown is about to begin!"

Cheers rang out as everyone readied themselves, turning to the TV to view the ball dropping or the nearest clock, poppers and noise-makers appearing as if by magic. Poppy bounced excitedly in Branch's arms awaiting the moment the clock would strike twelve.

"Ten!" Everyone began to count down.

"Nine!"

Branch watched Poppy as she eagerly joined in.

"Eight!"

She was a ray of sunshine to his old grey and dull life.

"Seven!"

She had decided to give him a chance despite what a jerk he could be somedays.

"Six!"

She made him want to be a better person just by believing in him.

"Five!"

Poppy smiled large and wide up at him, looking so, so happy that he was here.

"Four!"

This energetic, beautiful woman was his and he be damned if he ever let her go.

"Three!"

He cupped her cheek in one hand, the other pulling her just a bit closer as the seconds were counted down.

"Two!"

Tilting her head just so, he watched her close her eyes in anticipation, smile uncontained as the final second of the old year past by.

"One!"

As a majority of the guests shouted 'Happy New Year', Branch kissed her deeply, Poppy quickly kissing back just as passionately. Her hands found their way into his hair as her foot popped up in the air and he gently hugged her close. Pulling back breathlessly, she gave him a small, but no less happy, smile.

"Happy New Year, Branch. I love you~"

He smiled back, love shining brightly in his eyes, "Happy New Year, Poppy. I love you too."

 **~*~*~*~*~RMG91*~*~*~*~**

 **AAAAHHHH! And there it is! New Years fluff! Like this turned kind of sappy at the end but you know tooth-rotting fluff at it's finest. Hope you all enjoyed and are looking foward to 2019! And if you did enjoy it, let's all hope the idea I have swimming in my head works out cause I really want to write it, These two are adorable~**

 **Anyway Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Song Credits: 'Black Magic' by Little Mix and 'It Girl' cover by Jason Chen and Megan Nicole.**


End file.
